


I Always Have A Plan

by SovengardeSwag



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Backstory, Boarding School, Brainwashing, Gen, Meteora is gonna go through a lot, Not Canon Compliant, Rasticore is sorta in on it, Saint Olga's School for Wayward princesses, Toffee is scheming, Warnings May Change, Will occasionally focus on toffee, headcanon reliant, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovengardeSwag/pseuds/SovengardeSwag
Summary: Toffee always has a plan, and that includes a contingency plan for if the worst happened to his queen and princess. This is heavily based on my own head canons and outlines Meteora's life during the 300 years between Eclipsa being captured and Monster Bash. This is not canon compliant as of The Butterfly Trap





	I Always Have A Plan

She was scared and crying, gripping her guardian’s shirt. Where were they going? Why was she being taken away from her parents?

  
Toffee pet her hair, trying to comfort her, “Calm down Princess, your mother will meet up with us soon, I just need to get you somewhere safe,” though safe wasn’t exactly right, Toffee didn’t know how safe Saint Olga’s was, but it was the only place he could think of, the only place where he could leave a little princess, they wouldn’t ask any questions if he lied well enough.

  
As he walked into the woods, he used a pair of dimensional scissors, looking upon the large castle, looking at Meteora and asking her, “Do you remember how to hide your cheeks?”

  
She nodded, doing just that, asking, “But why Toffee? Why are we here?”

  
“Because you need to stay safe until your mother can come get you?”

  
“When will Mommy come back?”

  
“Soon little one, just be quiet for now, and don’t tell them your last name is Butterfly, and hide your cheek marks”

  
“Yes Toffee,” her cheek marks began to fade, and Toffee went up to the castle gate, the guard stopping him, “Halt Lizard, what are you doing here?”

  
Toffee no longer had the same tone he had when he spoke with Meteora, his voice much more monotone and disinterested, “I found this Mewman child after a battle, she’s no butterfly, but I think she’s nobility. You can probably handle her,” he put Meteora into the guard’s arms, little Meteora confused, why was Toffee lying?

  
The Mewman guard asked Toffee, “That’s noble of you, lizard, I’m surprised you didn’t just eat her.”

  
Toffee gave the guard an icy stare, saying, “I’m a monster, not a beast,” before leaving. The poor girl looking at the guard and asking, “When are Toffee and Mommy coming back?”

  
The guard patted the little hybrid’s head, telling her, “Don’t worry, I’m sure your mother will come get you.” before taking her into the dark castle, not sure if she’d ever be told her mother was most likely gone.

  
The headmistress looked at the nervous toddler in the guard’s arms, “We’re not an orphanage, Hankin, why on earth should we take her in?”

  
“Well, the lizard said he found her, and she certainly looks noble..”

  
“How do you know he isn’t lying? For all we know she could have been dragged into a kidnapping!”

  
“Then why drop her off here? The monster has no reason to bring us down. Besides, it’s not as though we can be sure she wouldn’t have become one of our students.”

  
The headmistress thought for a moment, “Alright, get her a dorm, she can attend classes when she’s older, who knows, she might even get to be a teacher someday.”

  
“Of course, Headmistress Heinous, I’ll do just that,” he walked away, putting little Meteora to bed, hoping that she would be alright here.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, now that's a short chapter! Like I said earlier, unlike my last two fics, this one is unbetta'd, so if something doesn't make sense or if something is wrong gramatically, please point it out. There are just some things editing can't catch. If you couldn't tell, I tried to get this out before the butterfly effect.


End file.
